


Defining Change

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Extremely mild sexual situations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nandor loves it, Post-Season 2, Silly, all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: Nandor really, really, really likes powerful humans, which is great, since Guillermo is working for him again.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Defining Change

“It’s been an interesting six months,” Laszlo said to the camera. Nadja, who was sitting beside him, nodded in agreement. “I always fancied myself in charge—don’t laugh, my darling—and as such, it’s my duty to make sure the household runs smoothly. But ever since Giz…iermo saved our necks at the theater, up is down, and down is up!”

“It’s true,” Nadja said. “Did you know that Guillermo’s last name is de la Cruz? You did? How were we supposed to know? He expects us to remember all sorts of stupid things about him now, like he’s from the Bronx. I’m sorry, but I’m too busy to memorize Guillermo facts.”

“He demands too much of us,” Laszlo complained.

“To fill you in on what has happened since Guillermo went Rombo on the other vampires at the theater…”

“Rumbo, my darling.”

“Since he went Rumbo, our little Guillermo has been strutting around like he’s the big turkey! Sitting on the couch with us, talking to us, expecting us to say please and thank you…It’s enough to put us off our blood!” Nadja threw her hands up in the air.

“He’s become a right pain in the arse. Before, we never noticed him. Maybe once or twice a month if he was breathing too loud. Now we notice him at least three times a week!” Laszlo said. 

“We have to be nice to him though, which is the worst of all, or he could kill us in our sleep,” Nadja said.

Laszlo sighed. “There is that, sugarplum. There is that.”

V---V V---V

“They’re totally scared of me,” Guillermo said to the camera with a smile. “I’d never hurt them. Of course I’d never hurt them. But they don’t need to know that.” Guillermo suddenly looked worried. “Do they?”

V---V V---V

“My little familiar is all grown up! I feel like a proud papa!” Nandor said to the camera, very pleased with himself as if Guillermo’s transformation into a vampire hunter was his doing. “The student has become the master, and the master has become…very, very aroused. Because Guillermo is so sexy now.” Nandor waggled his eyebrows. Then, as realization set in, his lascivious expression turned to one of disgust. “Pretend I never made the comment about feeling like a proud papa.”

V---V V---V

“Oh, sure, Guillermo still lives here,” Colin Robinson said. “How has he changed? He’s more confident. He’s an all-around happier fella in general. No more of that defeated energy, which is great for him but terrible for me. I haven’t had a decent breakfast in bed in months.”

V---V V---V

“I’m not even sure if Guillermo is Nandor’s familiar anymore. Everyone avoids the subject. It’s like the great, big white donkey in the middle of the room. He does the same chores as before—cleaning out the cell, dusting, taking our clothes to the dangerous washing place, finding us virgins—but he’s no longer pathetically sad. Can you be a familiar if you’re cheerful, Laszlo?” Nadia asked.

“Topher was.”

“Why must you torment me?!” Nadia sobbed miserably into Laszlo’s armpit. 

V---V V---V 

“I’m still Nandor’s familiar even though I had doubts about coming back. I've learned to trust myself, but back then I was afraid I’d lose control and stake someone in the house. Plus Nandor and I had a lot to talk about, which we did, although I had to use thumb screws.” Guillermo chuckled and then sobered. “Not really. I didn’t really use thumb screws.” 

V---V V---V

“He used thumb screws on me,” Nandor said to the camera with a sly grin. “I keep a pair in the drawer to use as paper clips. It was so hot.”

V---V V---V

“Boy howdy, do Nadja and Laszlo have a bee in their bonnet. When they found out that not only did Nandor start paying Guillermo a salary, but that he also gave Guillermo his old bedroom, their energy was like the uncorking of a bottle of 1947 Cheval-Blanc. Yum.” Colin Robinson rubbed his stomach.

V---V V---V

Guillermo regarded the camera thoughtfully. “Working conditions have improved for sure. Nandor pays me three coins a week, which happen to be ancient Ottoman coins that I sell on eBay for thousands of dollars each. I have a nice room with a comfortable bed. I sleep a full eight hours. I even get overtime. What? What’s the biggest change?”

V---V V---V

“The biggest change?” Nadja repeated to the camera.

V---V V---V 

“You're asking me what the biggest change to the household has been since Guillermo came back for good?” Colin Robinson inquired.

V---V V---V

“What is the biggest change?" Laszlo asked.

V---V V---V 

“It’s all the bloody disgusting sex!” 

V---V V---V

“The sex.” 

V---V V---V

“It’s the damned sex!” 

V---V V---V

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Guillermo declared primly.

V---V V---V

The documentary crew finished filming for the night and exited silently, leaving the occupants of the house to themselves. Colin Robinson went downstairs to his basement bedroom, Nadja and Laszlo walked hand in hand to their crypt, and Guillermo stayed behind, straightening up the library. 

Guillermo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in warning that a vampire was behind him. His newly heightened senses—he was acquiring an almost concerning number of preternatural talents that could only be ascribed to his Van Helsing ancestry—assured him that the vampire was none other than Nandor. Guillermo addressed Nandor without turning to face him. “Are you finished?”

“Yes.” 

“Are they all folded?”

“Yes.”

Guillermo pivoted sharply on his heel and walked up to Nandor, crossing his arms over his chest authoritatively. “Are you sure? The last time you said you folded your clothes I found a shirt on the floor. Do you remember what happened afterwards?”

Nandor’s eyes darkened with lust, and a growl emanated from his throat. “Yes, I remember,” he said. And then, after careful consideration: “It is not all folded.”

“Well then, let’s go,” Guillermo ordered, swatting Nandor on the ass as he chased him up the stairs.

V---V V---V

“We are having so much sex!” Nandor said to the camera, smiling gleefully.


End file.
